


Rain Check

by bunnkies



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Has a Heart (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Non Sex-Repulsed Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Sex Worker Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), radiodust - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnkies/pseuds/bunnkies
Summary: Alastor interrupts his and Angel’s first time, to have a much needed discussion.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	Rain Check

“Cmon Al! D-don’t ya wanna boss me around? Make me scream?” 

They had been getting ready for their first time together. Angel was laying down on Alastor’s bed, legs spread, with his top off.  
Alastor had been slow, careful, and cautious. Angel wasn’t used to it.  
Alastor sighed, sitting up away from Angel.  
“Babe, why ya acting like this?” Angel asked, sitting up with him.  
Something pained him inside his chest, feeling as if he had messed up. Maybe Alastor wasn’t attracted to him?  
“I don’t think we had the same idea in mind for tonight.” He said as he started to button his jacket back up. Angel’s heart dropped into his stomach, feeling his worries were right.  
He crawled closer to him. “Yer supposed to destroy me!”  
Alastor grabbed his hand, avoiding eye contact. “Why would I want to do that?”  
Angel paused, then looked away. “I..I like it.” It almost sounded like a question, as if Angel was trying to figure it out himself.  
Alastor squeezed his hand. “Angel, you’ve come home multiple times from work, obviously not feeling okay after your clients have done that very thing. I’m not your clients. I care for you. I do not wish to distress you.”  
Angel felt tears well up in his eyes, if Alastor wanted that from him, he would let him do as he wished. “But-“  
Alastor stopped him. “I do not wish to hurt you. I want to love you.”  
Angel pulled him into a hug. “Im sorry. I thought you were.. well I just thought you’d be more aggressive.” Alastor hugged him back tighter. “I never want to hurt you. I wanted to show you I care about you, I wanted you to feel loved. I don’t wish to use you like others do. You deserve more than that.” 

Angel felt Alastor reach up to wipe his tears, he chuckled as he made eye contact. “I love you.” he said shakily, tears threatening to stream down his cheeks again, his hands trembling. Alastor kissed his temple, “I love you too.”  
Angel sat in his lap, laying his head on his lovers chest. “I think i’d like to rain check this, if that’s okay. We can watch some Christmas movies. Make some hot cocoa.” Alastor smiled, kissing his knuckles, “Rain check.”


End file.
